


nothing else i would rather do

by ericawrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, i think i originally wrote this after s2 but it can be seen as, they gon cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericawrites/pseuds/ericawrites
Summary: What does bother him is when the people on the planet are ridiculously stubborn, and refuse Voltron’s help, even after driving the Galra away from their planet.(Especially when it’s been a very long day, and all he wants to do is lay down and cuddle his boyfriend for the next month.)





	nothing else i would rather do

**Author's Note:**

> writers block is a BITCH so i went back and edited this old thing
> 
> tbh i added in autistc keith bc um that VLOG!! but no more mentions of that bc this is now a Happy Zone full of snuggles and klance
> 
> enjoy!!

Lance knows he has a way with people. It’s exactly why Allura has started bringing him with her to these little diplomatic meetings. She’s been encouraging him to speak his mind and try to persuade planets and kingdoms to join their alliance. It doesn’t bother him.

What does bother him is when the people on the planet are ridiculously stubborn, and refuse Voltron’s help, even after driving the Galra away from their planet.

(Especially when it’s been a _very_ long day, and all he wants to do is lay down and cuddle his boyfriend for the next month.)

“Look,” Allura says to the people’s leader.“You need food and supplies, as well as some medical attention. It’s not a time for personal preference.”

Her voice is strained, which usually means that she’s reaching her limit of tolerance and is about to probably start a fight. Lance places a reassuring hand on Allura’s shoulder when the leader shakes his head, and he sees her hand twitch into a fist at her side.

“Yola, you know you have to do this. I know that you aren’t fond of Voltron, but your planet is free from the Galra now. We only want to help you, then once we’re done, we’ll leave the planet. It shouldn't take us long- maybe a day or so, depending on what you need and how many people are hurt.” Lance tries, keeping his voice level and calm.

Yola debates this for a moment, then groans.

“Fine!” He snaps. “But you start tomorrow. Just move you ship far away from the village.”

Lance can feel Allura relax under his hand, and he smiles gratefully.

“Thank you, Yola. We’ll move the ship and start in the morning.” Lance says. Yola huffs and stalks away from the two of them. They both let out a sigh of relief once Yola is out of earshot.

“I never thought he’d say yes. You really have a way with words, Lance.” Allura compliments. Lance shrugs, and pulls Allura into a half hug, his arm resting over her shoulders.

“Why are you-?”

“You didn’t loose your cool. I’m proud of you.” He teases. Allura rolls her eyes, but smiles at him anyways.

-

Lance feels better after he showers, though the exhaustion still lingers. He heads to his room, desperately trying to dry his hair.

The door slides open, and Lance is greeted with the wonderful sight that is Keith, who’s in his boxers and one of Lance’s shirts, reading from a tablet on their shared bed. He’s chewing on his blue stim toy as he reads. Lance tosses the towel somewhere in the room and goes right to the bed, gesturing for Keith to move. Keith glances up at him, then lays the tablet on the night stand. His stim toy falls from his mouth as he makes room for Lance, who flops down next to him.

Keith chuckles, low and fond, then pulls Lance closer to him. Lance curls into Keith, wrapping his arms around Keith’s middle. He buries his head into the crook of Keith’s neck and tangles their legs together.

“How did it go?” Keith asks.

“It took us a while, but we finally managed to convince him to let us help. We start tomorrow morning, and we have to move the castle away from the village.” Lance explains, briefly moving his head away from Keith’s neck. He can see make a face, looking at him.

“Well that doesn't make sense.” He mumbles, reaching over to run a hand through Lance’s hair. The other is over Lance’s head, draped across the pillow.

Lance shrugs, leaning back towards Keith’s neck.

“I don’t care at this point.” He mumbles against the soft flesh. He presses a kiss there. Keith makes a content noise, so Lance continues with his feather light kisses. Keith runs his hand through Lance’s hair, slow and comforting.

“I love you,” Lance says, kissing closer to Keith’s jaw. He sighs, tilting his head.

“I love you too.” He responds. Lance presses a kiss to Keith’s jaw, then kisses the corner of Keith’s mouth. He whines, and Lance snickers.

“You’re so needy.” Lance says. Keith tilts his head back down to glare at Lance, who takes the opportunity to give him a chaste kiss. Keith chases after him, gently connecting their lips. Lance can’t stop the smile on his face as they trade lazy kisses.

“Not that I don’t love your smile, but you are making it really hard to kiss you right now.” Keith mumbles against Lance’s mouth. He laughs, gently knocking their foreheads together.

“Can’t help it babe.” Lance says. Keith rolls his eyes, though there’s a smile of his own resting on his face.

“You’re lucky I love you.” Keith sighs.

“Yeah,” Lance replies, breathless and fond. His chest feels warm and his heart swells. He steals another kiss from Keith, pulling away just long enough to say-

“I really am.”

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me abt voltron on my tumblr, which is now @xoxomcclain!!


End file.
